The Sins of the Vongola
by Nom Tasty
Summary: AU. Crushed under its own sin, the Vongola has fallen. With the world at war, they do the only thing possible: destroy the problem at the start – at the birth of the Vongola. Unfortunately things don't go quite as planned. Well, it's nice to meet the Vongola Ottavo when she was young, right? Tsuna/Daniela. Time Travel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and nor will I likely ever to.**

**Summary: Crushed under its own sin, the Vongola has fallen. With the world at war, they do the only thing possible: destroy the problem at the start – at the birth of the Vongola. Unfortunately things don't go **_**quite**_** as planned. Well, it's nice to meet the Vongola Ottavo when she was young, right?**

* * *

**Warnings: bad language; blood; gore; character death; maybe some sexy time; OOC Reborn, Hibari and Chrome; AU to the max; technically incest between Tsuna and Daniela (Ottavo); somewhat Timoteo (Nono) bashing; OC galore; stronger Tsuna; Time travel; canon somewhat bending; probably some slash too. Who knows what else…?**

* * *

**The Sins of the Vongola**

**Prologue: A Step to the Past**

"…_alliance between the Vongola and Millefiore Famiglias will be honoured by…"_

* * *

"…_siding with traitors! You vow to clean up the mafia world, but you, Vongola Decimo, are a liar. You're like everyone else, making fake promises and hollow words to farther your power! Be warned Vongola, that this is an insult that the Allied Famiglias will not forgive…"_

* * *

"…_Giegue, Tomaso and all the other minor Famiglias have turned against the Vongola…"_

* * *

"…_some breaking news that Italy has declared war on Japan. It is unknown the reasons behind, but it appears that…"_

* * *

"…_shocking turn of events, the United States of America and the majority of Europe have allied with Italy, while China, Russia and most of the Eastern World including – amazingly – North Korea, have allied with Japan. No movement from either countries have occurred yet, but…"_

* * *

"…_known as World War 3…"_

* * *

"…_compound has been attacked by the French Army! We've lost contact with most of our subordinates there, including the Rain Guardian…"_

* * *

"…_attacked the safe houses. There was a leak somewhere, and now we've lost contact with the Lightning Guardian and the Poison Cook…"_

* * *

"…_dare, Tenth! You can't go, your too important! If Dino needs help, send me, let me be a true right hand man…"_

* * *

"…_failed. We… we found the bodies of the Storm Guardian and the Chiavarone Boss…"_

* * *

"…_can't feel Mukuro! Boss, my organs, they've became real! My eye is fixed… Mukuro always promised that he would let me see clearly before…"_

* * *

"_Reborn… we can't do this anymore. Japan has become a nuclear wasteland, Russia has fell to the sea, China has collapsed under its own strain, Europe has become a dead man's land, the US is in its fifth civil war, South America is burning, Africa is a desert, Australia is a frozen wasteland, and the rest of the world… Nowhere on the planet is untouched." Tsuna sighed and lifted his head from his hands to look at his mentor, and one of the last survivors of the War. "The earth is dying Reborn. The Human race – hell, anything larger than a cockroach will die within twenty years from food shortage or radiation poisoning or from too much carbon inhalation."_

_Tusna dropped his head back into his hands. "And it's all the Vongola's – my – fault."_

"_Tsuna…" Reborn said in his high-pitched voice. "The sins of the Vongola is not yours to bear. The blame of the actions of the past fall to those who committed them, not their descendants."_

"_Not if I remember them all." Tsuna whispered. "Every sin ever committed in the name of Vongola will forever be ingrained onto this ring," he said, wiggling the sky ring on his finger, "and I will remember them all." He looked up again and smiled a hollow smile. "You know what the funniest part is, though? Nono was the dirtiest of them all. Drugs sold to millions, thousands of people traded like cattle, and hundreds of thousands innocent people murdered in the Vongola's name. And he did __**nothing**__."_

_He laughed, sounding dark and eerie. "And we all loved him too, even for his black soul."_

* * *

"…_found him."_

"_You did?" Tsuna said, closing his book to face Reborn. "What did he say?"_

"_Well, he said when they first created the Pacifiers and the Rings, they all had their own union with time and space." Reborn explained. "The Vongola Rings travel across the y-axis, to exist at every point in time, the Mare Rings travel across the x-axis, to exist in every possible place, and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers exist only once in the x and y-axis, able to travel across time and space without meaning. When all three sets are activated together, it is possible to transport people to a specific time to rewrite history while allowing for us to exist without breaking the space-time continuum." Tsuna blinked. "We are able to do what we want without worrying about disappearing. But the thing is, we only have one chance. Once we do it, we will be in another universe in another time, without the rings or the pacifiers. In all likelihood, the pacifiers will not exist where we go, so if we fail, this world will have no chance."_

"…_but did it anyway?"_

* * *

"…_with you! You can't do this alone Tsuna!" Reborn raged at him._

"_The baby is right, carnivore. Your sky flame, however strong it may be, cannot power all seven rings. I shall power the cloud and mist flames." Hibari said._

"_Boss… Tsuna, I will power the rain flame." Chrome said, looking more determined then Tsuna could remember._

"_And I will power the sun and lightning flames." Reborn nodded. "That leaves the sky and storm flames for yourself to power. I'm sure my student will be able to do that?"_

_The Vongola Decimo, Tenth Mist Guardian, Tenth Cloud Guardian and the World's Strongest Assassin. The four of them were all that was left of the entire Vongola, in a ruined mansion, destroyed by French, British and Russian soldiers in one of the final battles of WWIII. Tsuna looked at his three friends, the three people that had survived until what could be classed as the end of the world, and slowly nodded._

_The Famiglia stayed together no matter what._

"_We start at dawn."_

* * *

_It wasn't that hard to set up. The pacifiers were in their flame type, and arranged in a hexagon shape around the sky pacifier. The rings were destroyed and turned into dust, and poured between the pacifiers to form different coloured lines. Hibiki stood between the cloud and mist pacifiers, opposite Reborn who stood between two of their opposites, the sun and lightning pacifiers. Next to the lightning and cloud pacifiers was the rain pacifier where Chrome stood, with Tsuna opposite her in front of the storm pacifiers._

"…_is everyone ready?" Tsuna asked quietly, receiving a nod and two glares. Swallowing his nerves, he closed his eyes and allowed his flames to come to the surface._

"_Begin."_

* * *

_It didn't take long for something to go wrong._

_Chrome fell first, her lifeless body drained of all her dying will and thus ending her life. She was soon followed by Reborn, then Hibari. Tsuna didn't last long after Hibari fell, only about two seconds before his life was drained from him._

_When he fell, the structure of dying flames died too, the flames that ran down the lines of crushed rings propelling outwards in a large explosion._

_Then white._

* * *

"Daddy!" Squealed a high pitched voice, one from a girl no older than four. "People fell from the sky!"

Fabio sighed. His daughter Daniela usually tried anything to get him away from work to play. He had just gotten the position of Vongola Settimo after his father, Simora the Vongola Sesto, died last spring. It also didn't help how his older brother Fabian, the person who was originally going to inherit the title, died with him. Now he was forced to become the boss, the failure of the family, and no one was pleased.

At least he had his daughter.

"Daniela." He scolded lightly. "Daddy's working right now. I'll play in a minute."

"But daddy! They're all red!"

Fabio sighed and put down the documents in his hand – something about an attack from the Chiavarone Famiglia – and stood up. He walked out of the glass doors of his fath- _his _office to the large garden in the back. Daniela was standing to the side, jumping from one leg to the other.

"Daddy look!" She squealed, pulling him around the corner to show him four children no older than his daughter – three boys and one girl – lying of the ground, which looked like it was cratered. And all of them were bleeding profusely.

He quickly signalled one of the guards to get the doctors, before looking at the children. He could feel strong flames from them all, perhaps stronger than his father and his guardians. Maybe he could use them to protect his precious daughter.

* * *

**Ok, short prologue for a new story!**

**The inspiration comes from the fact that all the time I see stories about Tsuna not being the Decimo for one reason or another (usually an evil younger sibling(s)) and while some of them are good, there's no variation! Variation is the spice of life people!**

**~Nom Nom :3**


End file.
